1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for capturing a subject and generating image data of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed in an imaging apparatus such as digital camera or digital video camera, a technique having functions suitable for underwater shooting mounted thereon. For example, there is known a technique in which a zoom operation and a shooting operation are performed through a single operation during underwater shooting so as not to miss a photo opportunity (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-83170 and zooming can be discriminated depending on the length of time for which a photo trigger is being pressed and the zoom operation and the shooting operation can be performed only by the photo trigger.